El hechicero y la Emperatriz
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Una historia entre Nosaka y Anna conociéndose en una historia casi al estilo "Romeo & Julieta", pasen y lean.
1. Cap1

**Hola a los fans de YuuAnna / AnnaYuu, este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, espero les guste como a mi escribirlo. Agradezco la idea a una chica de nombre: Milagros, gracias por las ideas y motivarme a escribir de esta pareja. Todo el ambiente / vestuario está inspirado en el ending el Anime "Ares no Tenbin" , sin mas espero les guste mucho.**

Principal: Yuuma Nosaka y Anna Mikado /Secundaria : Haizaki x Akane

 _ **Tema: " El hechicero y La emperatriz ".**_

 _Capítulo 1_

Mikado Anna, es la joven Emperatriz del reino Inakuni, una joven dama heredera de un gran reino, poder y riquezas además de tener un mandato sobre otros reinos que viven sobre su territorio al que ella rige como emperatriz como lo son los reinos Seisho, Teikoku, Kidokawa y Tonegawa, estos reinos tenía que obedecer cualquier mandato que la joven Emperatriz reinante quisiera. Así como ella es la Emperatriz de ese reino había más emperadores y uno en especial que ella no conocía este era considerado por el reino como enemigo del imperio Inakuni.

Era una tarde donde algunos príncipes se reunirían en el imperio Inakuni por el cumpleaños número 15 de la emperatriz, por lo cual la guardia real estaba por todo el lugar incluyendo el palacio para mantener la seguridad de quienes estarían presentes en el palacio la emperatriz Anna miraba desde la terraza las carretas de sus nobles visitantes, sabía de antemano ellos iban más por formalidad que por querer verla, ella se sentía asfixiada además dentro de las paredes de ese hermosos palacio. ella dirigió la vista a la doncella que entraba en su alcoba y llegar al terraza donde ella descansaba, al aproximarse dejó sobre una mesa una taza de té.

-aquí tiene una taza de té de menta, se sentirá relajada tras beberlo- decía la doncella que tras colocar la taza de porcelana, acercó la bandeja a su pecho y dedicó una sonrisa tras una reverencia-

-gracias Ootani, dime ¿han llegado todos?-

-solo algunos príncipes han arribado al palacio y se les ha instalado en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta- mencionaba mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su mentón-

-ya veo- sonando un poco decaída y tomar la taza y dar un sorbo-

-¿ocurre algo malo emperatriz?-

-no es nada, el té es muy rico-

-me retiro-

la doncella se retiró dejando la taza y seguir sus deberes, la Emperatriz Anna miro un poco más sobre la terraza hacia los límites del muro de ese palacio, quería poder respirar fuera de ese lugar, al terminar el té ,se adentró en su habitación y miró su apariencia sobre un espejo dentro de su alcoba, su cabello estaba bien peinado, su vestido en tonalidad verde esmeralda no tenía ni una arruga, su imagen y poco maquillaje estaba perfectos, tomo un collar a los tonos del vestido y la colocó a su cuello, después se puso su tiara y tras pasar dos mechones de su cabello al frente de su pecho salió de la habitación, noto los sirvientes estaban atareados pues ahora tenían que servir a las peticiones no solo de la Emperatriz sino de los príncipes que la visitan, se dirigió a la primera planta de ese palacio que era de tres niveles y llegó a la salida que daba al jardín, tras caminar un poco para ir en busca de una fresca rosa al jardín para decorar su habitación se topó con dos de sus guardias más leales o mejor dicho uno era un guerrero a toda su disposición y el otro era un hechicero quien le daba consejos en ocasiones para regir el imperio correctamente y jamás ser traicionada..

-Emperatriz, ¿ocurre algo?- mencionaba el guarda al ver ella se aproximaba-

-no, solo he decidido salir dar un paso por el jardín, ¿parecen muy ocupados? - menciona tras verlos alistarse para salir-

-a decir verdad, iremos a la ciudad por informes respecto a la seguridad del reino, así como de la emperatriz y sus nobles visitas-

-ya veo, yo… nada, buen viaje-

-¿acaso quiere venir?-

Kirina Hiura a diferencia del guardia Asuto Inamori que era leal y de confianza de la Emperatriz, este era más perspicaz y por su habilidad podía leer bien a las personas y la Emperatriz Anna no era la excepción.

-¡Hiura, como te atreves a ser grosero con la Emperatriz!-

-¿me equivoco?- ignorando el reclamo-

la Emperatriz se quedó callada al ver este la miraba directamente a los ojos, pero aunque quería imponer su autoridad algo le hizo querer aprovechar ese momento y desobedecer por una vez desde que nació para ser Emperatriz, romper las regla de niña educada para conocer fuera de esos muros la ciudad que la rodeaba.

-no, ¡quiero ir con ustedes!, si no es por la buena que acepte mi petición, ¡os ordeno ir con ambos!-

-¿pero?- Asuto intentó negarse pero ella se mostró firme en su decisión-

-¡su emperatriz lo ordena!, ¿acaso rechazaran esta orden?-

Ambos Kirina e Inamori se miraron por un instante, debían negarse por el bien de ella pero era la Emperatriz quien lo perdía personalmente lo ordenaba así que Inamori solo suspiro esperando no tener problema, este aceptó llevarla con ambos pero con una sola condición para no llamar la atención, la Emperatriz acepto pues no creía fuera difícil con tal de salir por una vez haría lo que fuera por ver más allá del muro del palacio. La condición era que vistiera como una doncella del palacio ya que de salir con una lujosa ropa solo llamaría la atención de todos que la voltearan a ver y sería un escándalo perjudicial para ella por su seguridad debía aceptar o no podría avanzar más. Así que tras pedirle a su doncella Ootani un vestido salió junto a esta porque deseaba acompañar a la Emperatriz para protegerla.

sin más tiempo que esperar un pequeño grupo de dos chicos y dos doncellas salía del palacio, el recorrido sería de este hasta el puesto de vigilancia que estaba en línea recta hasta la salida principal, el grupo iba a bordo de una carreta que los acercaría a la plaza principal del reino y de este terminarían el camino a pie, mientras pasaban el control de la salida un guardia miró en la parte de atrás de la carreta donde iban las dos chicas, la Emperatriz se sentía nerviosa creyendo hasta ahí llegaría su camino pero entonces…

-perdone por este atrevimiento- Ootani metió el rostro de la princesa dentro de un costal-

-¿qué ocurre con ella? -hablaba el guardia al ver a las dos chicas-

-mi amiga se siente muy enferma desde esta mañana y estamos camino al boticario de la ciudad, por favor déjenos seguir-

La Emperatriz entendió e hizo un leve quejido y apretaba su vientre para reflejar dolor mientras Ootani dedicaba leves golpes a su espalda

-tranquila no tardaremos mucho en irnos, el boticario te atenderá y te sentirás mejor-

-pueden irse, parece todo estar bien-

-gracias-

Tras esa breve revisión de dos de los guardias en esa puerta los cuatro suspiraron, la Emperatriz de no ser descubierta y los otros tres aún más pues sacar a la Emperatriz sin una debida escolta serían considerado un secuestro aunque no era así. Tras alejarse un poco y ponerse en marcha la joven Emperatriz poco a poco alzó la vista de donde estaba metida, se sentía un tanto emocionada como asustada de salir de su lugar de confort pero salir la hacía feliz…

-Emperatriz, el camino será un poco largo así que disfrute el viaje por favor- hablaba desde el otro lado Asuto junto a Kirina quien guiaba la carreta-

-sí, está bien-

-¡descuide Emperatriz si tiene sed o hambre lo le conseguiré alimento así estemos en pleno desierto!-

-¿pero no lo estamos, esto no está ni cercas de ser uno? -hablando de la localización del reino donde era más un lugar rodeado de bosque que arena-

-¿empiezo buscando el desierto entonces?-

al ver a la doncella entusiasmada por hacer los deseos de ella realidad le hizo reír un poco sorprendido a la joven que estaba sentada frente a ella, después de controlar su risa y aclarar su voz para quienes estaba en esa carreta la escucharan.

-les pediré que solo por ahora mientras estemos fuera del palacio me digan Anna-

-¿pero Emperatriz?- a la par Ootani y Asuto se sorprendían por esa acción-

-lo han dicho ante, de que serviría ponerme un vestido diferente y levantar mi cabello dentro de una pañoleta si me llaman "Emperatriz", así que solo por hoy ustedes tres pueden dirigirse a mí como "Anna" una doncella más del palacio y amiga de ustedes tres-

-Emperatriz Anna-

La doncella comenzó a llorar de felicidad al ver ella la consideraba una amiga y sin pensarlo se abalanzó y le abrazo llamado la atención de esta por la acción de la chica quien además de ayudar en la cocina siempre la atendía desde que se conocieron a sus 8 años de edad, ella llevaba desde sus alimentos, mensajes y cualquier pedido que ella le daba personalmente, Anna solo dio una leve sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de la chica. los otros dos solo agradecieron el gesto y respetarían su decisión.

No muy lejos de la plaza del Reino dos chicos se adentraron en el reino usando vestimentas oscuras, la entrada no les había costado trabajo pues en su camino a este habían topado con alguien que a los métodos de uno de ellos le dio su insignia de ser ciudadano del reino vecino que lo autorizaba entrar a este por lo cual tras mostrar dicha insignia en la entrada a la guardia estos les dejaron el paso.

-¿Majestad, porque venimos aquí? -hablaba el más alto tras de este-, si quería infiltrarse era mejor me hubiera mandado a alguien más o a mí solo-

-primero, Nishikage -parando y ver a este- aquí no me llames por ese título nobiliario o de qué serviría infiltrarnos exitosamente a este reino si te escuchan, solo Nosaka a partir de ahora y segundo lo que hace a un buen Emperador, Rey o estratega es ir personalmente a conocer el territorio enemigo para ver sus debilidades y fortalezas, atacar en su punto más débil para tomarlos por sorpresa y hacerlos caer de un solo golpe sin necesidad de gastar fuerza innecesaria para conquistar su territorio, ¿has entendido?-

-sí, perdone majestad, perdón Nosaka-san-

-bien sigamos mirando el lugar de acuerdo Nishikage, además este reino promete mucho, me gustaría conquistarlo y derribar a mi enemigo en un solo movimiento personalmente-

-estoy seguro lo logrará, usted es muy capas-

El grupo estaba conformado por un hechicero habilidoso que había visitado algunos reinos para saber de estos junto a su guardia y quién le mostraba fidelidad donde fuera que esté se dispusiera a ir. tras caminar habían llegado a la plaza principal del reino y se quedaron cercas a una fuente a descansar un breve momento pues este se había agotado de su viaje, mientras él descansaba el guardia iría en busca de agua para el hechicero así como de una posada para que descansaran durante su estadía en ese reino.

Nosaka estaba sentado a la orilla de la fuente, miraba la gente de aquel reino esplendoroso, sin duda su "Emperador" debía ser alguien muy bondadoso como amable pues los ciudadanos de dicho imperio desde sus reinos vecinos reflejaban gratitud a el reino como al "Emperador", cuando preguntaba en alguna posada de los reinos que ya había visitado por el rey de dicho lugar de inmediato pasaban a decir eran personas muy caritativas que pensaban en su reino pero más el "Emperador" que en cierta fecha daba grandes donativos a los reinos vecinos pero para que los civiles de estos fueron beneficiado más que los mismos reinos. Nosaka sentía curiosidad que tipo de persona seria ese "Emperador" su enemigo.

No muy lejos llegaba una carreta que tras detenerse, Asuto bajo primero para ayudar a las dos chicas a bajar con cuidado, no solo a la Emperatriz del reino sino a doncella Ootani.

-hemos llegado a la plaza principal, Ootani-san y Anna-san pueden bajar ahora-

-sí, gracias-

-su mano, Anna-san para ayudarle –mencionaba Asuto para que se apoyara-

-gracias-

Anna tomó la mano de Inamori y bajo de la carreta donde iba, tras tocar el suelo se soltó para mirar por primera vez y por ella misma una parte del reino que ella debía proteger, Inamori de igual forma ayudó a la otra chica a bajar con cuidado y tras hacerlo esta se acercó a la Emperatriz…

-¿le gusto el viaje?-

-sí, todo el camino a aquí fue agradable-

-bien pues, ¡vamos a conocer el lugar!-

-¿qué cosa?-

-¿no quiere?, vino hasta aquí solo a ver e irse a casa, ¿yo que creí quería ver las tiendas y los lugares más visitados de este lugar?-

-yo, no lo había pensado-

Anna solo pensó en salir pero al no creerlo aún no había idealizado el poder recorrer el lugar por un momento y después regresar, miro a la chica junto a ella quien esperaba una respuesta de ella y después giró a ver a los dos chicos que las habían traído y se dirigió a Inamori.

-¿quisiera dar un recorrido al lugar?-

-¿por si misma?- se mostró preocupado-

-no, yo la acompañare -hablaba la doncella-, por ello vine, ¡mi deber es proteger a su!… cuidar de Anna-san-

-bien, pero Ootani-san recuerda regresar antes de la puesta del sol y cuidarse ambas, ¿entendido?-

-sí, Inamori-kun, estaremos de regreso antes del alba lo prometo-

-cuídense mucho por favor-

-sí, vanos Anna-san-

-Inamori, Hiura a los tres muchas gracias por esto, se los agradeceré-

Tras decir esto Ootani se llevó a la Emperatriz rumbo la plaza y dejar atrás a los dos chicos. tras perderse entre las multitud ambas llegaron a la plaza principal del reino la cual era enorme y tenía tres enormes fuentes al centro, a los alrededores se veían muchos puestos.

-¡qué bonito lugar es!-

-sabe esta plaza la cruzan las visitas de la Emperatriz para ir a visitarla, no es bonito, la primera vista del reino es muy atractiva-

-sí, es muy bonita la vista así como el recorrido al palacio-

-por el viaje seguro tendrá sed, le conseguiré agua, -mirando a los alrededores- espéreme cecas de la fuente del centro, -señalando el lugar- le llevaré agua y a mi regreso la llevare a hacer turismo dentro de casa -guiñando el ojo-

Ootani se alejó de la Emperatriz y ella fue a sentarse a esa fuente que esta le señalo antes, había entendido lo que la doncella quería decir sobre "Turismo en casa" este imperio completo era su hogar pero ella solo conocía una parte de este. Tras llegar a fuete tomó asiento y miró el lugar así como algún grupo de niños correteando por el lugar, un par de niños que corrían dentro de la fuente donde ella estaba tropezó cayendo, no era muy profunda pero el agua salto dispuesta a caer y empaparla, Anna solo se cubrió un poco con los brazos el rostro y después solo alzo la vista encontrando una capa de color negro frente a ella.

-lo sentimos -mirando los niños a quien había saltado en la fuente a proteger a Anna-

-niños deberían ser más cuidadoso, casi empapan a una bella chica-

-lo sentimos mucha señorita-

-será mejor jueguen ahora fuera de aquí o sus madres se enojaran si enferman por estar aquí-

Los niños se fueron y este giro a ver a Anna, tras salir de la fuente se sentó a la orilla de esta junto a ella y mirarla directamente…

-se encuentra bien señorita-

-sí, muchas gracias por protegerme, pero se a mojado- mirando el atuendo del chico frente a ella-

-no es nada -sacudiendo un poco su ropa con las manos-

Anna sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la pañoleta de su cabello y se la ofreció para que se secara, el miro a Anna pero antes de tomar aquel pedazo de tela ella se acercó y comenzó a secar su rostro personalmente…

-ha mojado su cara por mi culpa, muchas gracias por defenderme aun así-

-no se preocupe estaré bien en solo un momento-

tras decir esto, él solo tomó su bastón que tenía una peculiar forma la cual terminaba en una luna menguante, lo agito un par de veces frente a él y su ropa estaba seca, Anna estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, no era la primera vez viendo un Hechicero, conocía a uno.

-lo ve, ahora estoy bien-dedicando una sonrisa-

-ya veo- bajando la vista y después ver al chico dedicando una sonrisa-

-pero agradezco su intención y mucho, por cierto puedo saber el nombre de tan linda chica, pero creo debo presentarme primero, Me llamo Nosaka soy un Hechicero errante, un placer conocerla-

-mi nombre, me llamo Anna, un placer conocerlo-

Anna no pudo evitar encontrarse con la mirada de este y sentirse un poco sonrojada pero culpó de inmediato al viaje que había hecho, después de un momento apareció Ootani quien llevaba un poco de agua a la Emperatriz.


	2. Cap 2

**Espero les guste el segundo** **capítulo** **de este fic.**

 _ **Tema: "El hechicero y La emperatriz".**_

 _Capítulo 2_

Ootani tras llegar se acercó a la emperatriz y le acercó una cantinflora de cuero que contenía en su agua interior, la había conseguido para ella, Anna tomó el envase y dio un leve sorbo pero hizo una pausa dejando de tomar.

-yo no estoy muy sedienta para tomar todo, -mirando al hechicero -ha dicho antes es hechicero errante, seguro la necesita más que yo-

-no podría quitarle el agua que su amiga ha logrado para usted por mucho que quisiera-

-estoy segura podré tomar agua más tarde, por favor tomar el contenido como gratitud por lo de antes-

-si es así como lo pone, solo por eso lo aceptaré-

Nosaka tomó la cantinflora y no lo negaría, pero estaba agotado y sediento así que tomó el contenido, las dos chicas se sorprendieron de que se tomara el agua tan rápido, tras terminarla, secó su boca y agradeció el agua que la había compartido.

-muchas gracias por esto, realmente lo necesitaba no lo negaré ahora-

-¿Dígame Hechicero tiene hambre o necesita algo ?, quisiera agradecerme ayuda y no creo ofrecerle un poco de agua

-¿Ayudó a Anna-san ?, entonces le ruego acepte nuestra ayuda, no lo dejaremos ir hasta que diga un "sí" o lo contrario insiste en su lugar-

Ootani no entendía pero si ese chico había ayudado a su Emperatriz a su deber ayudar a una gratitud y que aceptaba, un "no" para la Emperatriz. Anna era un insulto, así lo miraban quienes estaban dentro del palacio y más ella.

-bueno poniéndolo así, a decir verdad, él venga de lejos y no conozco mucho por aquí estoy seguro, me gustaría encontrar un lugar donde comer o quedarme quiete mi estadía, si pudiera, agradecería mucho la ayuda por encontrar una posada-

-Ootani, ¿conoces un buen lugar para quedarse por aquí? -

-después del palacio, -decía entusiasmada- claro que lo conozco, seguro Mitsuru el alojamiento al señor Hechicero-

Anna como Nosaka no entendieron, pero Ootani hizo la siguiente, la había regresado sobre sus pasos al lugar donde aquella carreta que los había traído a la ciudad, estaba frente a una posada grande, Anna se sorprendió de no notarla, pero culpaba a su emoción del momento.

-esta posada pertenece a un amigo, estoy segura que si la pido ayuda acepta que el señor hechicero se queda aquí-

-muchas gracias Ootani- hablaba la Emperatriz a la doncella-

-entraré primero esperen un momento por favor-

La doncella entró en la posada por un momento y la Emperatriz se quedó afuera en ese chico que hace poco que se conoce y por una extraña razón por la que se siente confianza.

-espero esto el mar de ayuda- hablaba la emperatriz de la posada-

-seguro que sí, ¡muchas gracias! -

-me alegrar- sonriendo-

-este reino es muy grandioso, se nota su "Emperador" tiene una persona muy considerada- hablaba Nosaka mirando al frente una ciudad muy elegante-

-¿Realmente lo cree así? - hablaba la emperatriz al escuchar de ella-

-sí, no dudo lo sea, él tiene una gran persona que no solo en su palacio, sino también la ciudad alrededor de este

-le gustaría verlo por sí mismo- hablaba sin pensarlo dos veces la Emperatriz-

-¿Qué cosa? -Mirando ahora a la doncella junto a él-

-hoy en el palacio se hace una fiesta importante, ¿quieres ir a esta?

¿Me invita a una fiesta en el palacio?

-si es solo el hechicero no me costara trabajo hacer entre al palacio-

-admito me siento un tanto curioso ahora-

-bien tome este brazalete, al mostrarlo podrá entrar en palacio, descubriendo un poco su mano derecha para sacar su brazalete-

-¿Así de fácil? -

-se equivoca este brazalete es solo de los que han trabajado y trabajado dentro del palacio, nadie tiene este brazalete de forma fácil-

-ya veo, eso quiere decir ustedes hijo del palacio-

-sí, mi amiga y yo pertenecemos a la gente del palacio-

-sí, puedo volver a verla iré gustosamente para encontrarla en ese palacio

Este tomo la mano de la Emperatriz Anna a quien miraba solo como una doncella, beso a su mano como un gesto amable y sonrió después a quien le regaló una sonrisa y entregó ese brazalete a manos de Nosaka.

-preguntó por qué entonces- hablaba la emperatriz-

Después de haber soltado su mano y de haber salido, han dicho que el hechicero se quedó en una de las últimas habitaciones de esa posición y por el pago sin haber sido atendido.

-realmente estoy agradecido con ambas-

¿Le gustaría venir con nosotros a recorrer el lugar? -hablaba Ootani invitando a este a ir con ambas-, sabe mi amiga Anna-san nunca ha salido hasta hoy de sus trabajos en el palacio y quiere ver los alrededores, estoy segura que con su compañía se siente segura y parece que alguien amable-

Ootani se colocó atrás de la Emperatriz tomándola de los hombros para invitar al hechicero con ellas.

¿Le gustaría venir con nosotras?, De paso podría conocer los alrededores si ha llegado a este reino- hablaba la Emperatriz esperando un poco este aceptara la invitación-

-¿Enserio podría acompañarlas?

-¡Claro !, ¿verdad Anna-san? -

-puede venir con dos si así lo desea-

-acepto su invitación entonces-

-¡Vamos ahora a la aventura! -

Tras una muestra de la energía, Ootani se fue los tres juntos a recorrer las calles y los pasillos cercanos a la plaza principal, incluso como buena guía a los indicadores, donde no era bueno y donde y podría estar en especial, a su acompañante para que no fuera de manera descuidada por la ciudad, aunque no era ese reino fuera peligroso pero con algunos extranjeros siempre se debía ser cuidadoso sin portar nada. Los tres pasaron un momento agradable incluso comieron en un local grande y famoso en la ciudad que los habitantes frecuentaban mucho cuando parecían invitados a visitarlo casi todo lo visto en el menú local. El sol comenzó a pintar el cielo en los tonos del alba, así que era el momento de regresar a la posada, mientras Ootani iba al frente de ellos,

-espero se divirtiera de la forma forma con nuestra compañía-

-por supuesto, más con la compañía de una bella doncella que me parece muy interesante del segundo que la vi en esa fuente-

-no es para tanto, es mi forma de ser amable con el que me ha ayudado, más siendo un extranjero-

-lo es, ¿me pregunto si el destino fue tan caprichoso que hizo este momento posible ?, ¿preguntó a más para el momento en su compañía? - mirando a la doncella-

-¿Destino ?, espere ese mismo destino haga clic en más tarde -sonriendo un poco sobre este misterioso destino-

-estoy seguro que lo hará-

-eso espero-

Nosaka detuvo su paso y había una florería, comprobó una bella rosa de color durazno y luego se pagó la cuenta a la Emperatriz.

-un recuerdo de gratitud, igual de hermosa que la doncella junto a mí que desde que conocí solo ha hecho este día agradable en más de una forma-

-gracias-

Anna aceptó aquella rosa que el hechicero le obsequio, su corazón levantó un gesto por tan lindo gesto, al ver el hechizo este le dedicaba una sonrisa, Anna respondió el mismo gesto ante ella que era muy amable con ella una desconocida ante él. No muy lejos de este grupo y desde que Nosaka había desaparecido de esa persona a alguien le miraba cautelosamente. Al llegar a la posada fue un momento de despedida porque incluso Asuto como Kirina estaban esperando para ir de vuelta al palacio.

-Anna-san, es hora de irnos y despedirse-

-bien, -mirando a este- Nosaka-san, espero verlo más tarde yo esté esperando tu esta noche sin importar cuánto demore, lo esperare-

-le prometo ir a verla más tarde y no hacerla esperar-

Tras la rápida despedida, Anna se acercó a Inamori y tras decirle algo este se acercó al hechicero para decirle cosas nuevas de irse.

-Nosaka-san, gracias por escoltar de la forma de las chicas en la posibilidad de disfrutar su estadía en esta posada, hablar con un amigo para que su estadía sea agradable y sin problemas-

-muchas gracias y no ha sido nada-

-con permiso-

Nosaka miro a ese chico irse y hablar con alguien poco después de la vista donde esa chica que la ayudó de otro chico esta dentro de una carretera acompañada de esa otra doncella, después esta carreta fue ella dejándolo solo en el camino que la tomó , después un chico se acercó a él.

-soy Ichihoshi Mitsuru, propietario de esta posada, me han dicho que este huésped está de acuerdo, por favor, bienvenido sea cualquier cosa, estoy completamente dispuesto a pedir lo que sea -

-ya veo-

Antes de hablar sobre pedir una habitación para él y su acompañante, alguien se acercó hasta a este, dirigiéndose completamente a él.

-¿Está bien ?, Nosaka-san lo está buscando desde el mediodía, ¿dónde se metió ?, si algo malo le pasara, yo ...-

-so siento Nishikage, supongo que me extravié un poco, pero él encontró una posada-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo?

-supongo un hada me ayudó o una princesa-

-¿Qué dados? -

-no es nada, arreglemos nuestra estadía en esta posada, vamos-

El hechicero se dirigió luego al propietario para arreglar su estadía junto a su acompañante por el tiempo que se quedó en ese reino.

En camino al palacio, la Emperatriz se había cansado de ese gran día y se quedó dormida junto a Ootani quien tenía una tapa con una frazada para que incluso una vez entraran en el palacio no vieran su rostro. Tras cruzar la puerta ya los guardias llegaron a un lugar seguro. Ootani despertó a la Emperatriz para que bajara.

-Hemos llegado a una casa Emperatriz Anna-

-sí, gracias-

Anna se sentó un momento y tallo un poco sus ojos, luego con la ayuda de Asuto ella bajó de la carreta y se dirige a su alcoba para cambiar sus ropas llevando con ella ese recuerdo que sin duda colocar en un lugar que siempre viera cada día al despertar o entrar en su alcoba. Al estar terminado de cambiarse por una ropa más presentable y terminado de peinar su cabellera, Ootani por órdenes de Anna llevo un florero para su rosa, al verla flor la doncella preguntó.

-¿Dónde llegar esta flor? - colocando la rosa dentro del florero con agua-

-es un regalo de aquel hechicero-

-ya veo, sabe el significado de esta flor en especial-

-no, ¿cuál es ese significado? -

-veamos, su significado es gratitud, la unidad y modestia, la verdad deseaba que se agradeciera por la ayuda que la emperatriz le había dado este día-

-seguramente así era-

-será mejor termine de arreglarse, sus invitados aguardan por la Emperatriz-

-bien andando-

Ootani quiere ayudar a la emperatriz a colocarse en la tiara salieron de la alcoba para ir al salón donde sus invitados lo esperaban. La velada transcurrió sin problema, pero aunque atendía a sus nombres como Emperatriz su mente estaba en otro lugar y era en el hecho de que era un hechicero. Anna aprovechó un momento y salió al jardín en busca de ese hechicero, esperando que pudiera venir pero antes de que se acercara más rápido a su encuentro, pero al llegar a su destino su visita importante

-buenas noches, me alegra llegará-

Nosaka tras mirar a la chica frente a él quedó sorprendido del aspecto que esa doncella tenía frente a él, no era la misma que ese mediodía había conocido, si era la misma pero con una imagen completamente diferente pero aun así estaba encantado con este aspecto que su hada había adquirido.


	3. Cap 3

**Aquí el tercer capítulo, espero sea del agrado.**

 **Tema : "El Hechicero y La emperatriz"**

 _Capítulo 3._

Nosaka tras mirar a la chica frente a él quedó sorprendido del aspecto que esa doncella tenía frente a él, no era la misma que ese mediodía había conocido, mejor dicho si era la misma pero con una imagen completamente diferente pero aun así estaba encantado con este aspecto que su hada había adquirido, quizás había adquirido una metamorfosis bajo la luz de esa luna nueva pero seguía siendo esa chica que robo toda su atención.

-me alegra llegará, ¿ha tenido algún problema?- llegando hasta el-

-es una sorpresa verla tan radiante, casi como una princesa es que ahora luce-

-yo he de admitir no fui honesta antes, la verdad yo…-

-¿acaso es la princesa de este reino?-

-más que eso, soy la Emperatriz de este imperio de Inakuni y de los reinos vecinos, soy la soberana Emperatriz primera Anna Mikado-

-vaya realmente es una gran sorpresa, pero supongo lo intuía un poco-

-¿qué quiere decir?-

-aquella doncella la trataba más como una ama a la cual respeta que a una buena amiga, así como aquel chico que parecía había estado yo siguiendo a alguien importante y estaba este agradecido, todo está claro ahora-

-pues esta soy yo, no soy una doncella que trabaja en palacio sino soy la que vive encerrada en,... quiero decir vive y gobierna este imperio-

-¿supongo habrá una sorpresa más?-

-a decir verdad, la hay, ¡yo deseo poder ayudar como el conocer al hechicero que este mediodía me ha ayudado!, ¿quiera conocerlo?-

-si es la Emperatriz de este reino quien lo pide no debo negarme a su petición-

Nosaka se acercó hasta ella e hizo una reverencia para tomar la mano de esta y dedicar un beso a su mano derecha, Anna se sorprendió pues no acostumbraba a estas muestras afectivas o de respeto aunque fuera la Emperatriz, aunque él ya lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones solo mostró una cálida sonrisa escondiendo un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-no es necesario haga esto-

-no solo lo hago por quien es o representa ser, sino por la doncella que es usted-

-es tan amable-

ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa que selló ese momento en lo que uno de ellos llamaba "destino", alguien más lo llamaría "maldición" ya que no todo brillaba ante la luz clara del momento sino alguien escondía un secreto que llevaría al otro a su fin.

En ese momento ambos habían creado un fuerte lazo sin saberlo destino o no habían comenzado a ser unidos. no solo fue una coche que se vieron, Nosaka cada noche como la luz de la luna menguante se adentraba en aquel palacio, pese a ser la Emperatriz ella lo esperaba para que le contara sobre sus viajes por los lugares y reinos que había visto en su camino a este, mostraba además su magia a ella. Para los guardias y sirvientes no era extraño ver a aquel hechicero visitar a la Emperatriz quien ordenaba le dejaran llegar hasta ella. En una de sus muchas vistas Nosaka estaba junto a ella paseando por uno de los jardines de palacio siendo vigilamos a la distancia por Kirina y Ootani.

-sabe, esta tarde mi hechicero Hiura, lo ha de ver visto ya, él me ha dicho tenga cuidado de usted, pero yo solo creo se preocupa de mas, ¿qué piensa de esto?-

-que no está de más ser cuidadosa pero yo le juro con mi vida no soy algún peligro es más creo ha llegado el momento de decirle algo importante a la Emperatriz-

-¿importante, que es eso?-

-mañana será el momento, para que me tenga confianza no solo la bella Anna sino su gente, mañana le confesaré algo importante para mi

-entonces estaré esperando aquí por Nosaka-san-

El hechicero se despidió entregando una rosa de color durazno como cada noche a ella y después se marchó. Tras irse Kirina como Ootani se acercaron a la Emperatriz.

-Emperatriz será mejor se cuide de él, tengo un mal presentimiento cada que veo a ese hombre cercas suyo-

-me parece muy simpático ese hechicero- hablaba Ootani tras escuchar la advertencia de Kirina-

-agradezco la preocupación Hiura pero el a dicho no es peligroso- Hablaba la Emperatriz defendiendo a este-

-igual a una víbora que ha sido criada en invernadero, no asegura no le morderá e inyecta su veneno traicionado a quien le cuido-

-tendré cuidado aun así, si eso tranquilidad a nuestro hechicero maestro-

-permítame hacerle un amuleto para su protección, es mí deber protegerla hasta de su sombra-

-está bien, puede hacerlo-

La noche transcurrió tranquila durante y después de su encuentro, Nosaka regreso a la posada encontrándose con Nishikage a la puerta de su habitación esperando por el regreso de este.

-llega muy noche últimamente Nosaka-san, ¿esta vez conseguir información de su enemigo le ha sido difícil?

-no es así, pero espero mi enemigo no sea más astuto que yo en esto de las "conquistas"- pensando en su rival, la Emperatriz a quien deseaba ver cada vez llegaba la noche-

-le ayudare si me lo ordena-

-no es necesario, sigue teniendo un perfil bajo en este lugar-

-como ordene-

-no quiero me molestes mas, he tenido una búsqueda difícil hoy y he llegado a mi límite del agotamiento-

-claro, descanse-

Nishikage no era cualquier sujeto que solo seguía al hechicero de nombre Nosaka, este era capitán del ejercicio y líder de la guardia real del imperio Outei Tsukinomiya, él solo tenía un cometido desde que había entrado en este reino y era guiar cómo proteger los interese del Emperador heredero de un gran poder y Nishikage Seiya no dejaría nada se interpusiera entre los objetivos de su Emperador así fuera la Emperatriz del imperio Inakuni quien era rival para este reino a quien era leal.

Cuando Nosaka se encerró en su habitación de aquella posada, Nishikage decidió actuar y terminar de buena ves con su rival que para él era una hechicera, una bruja que había hecho caer a Nosaka-san en una trampa que lo haría perder todo por lo cual este había trabajado.

Salió de esa posada y tras una caminata entre las calles oscuras como solitarias de ese reino llegó a otra posada un poco más alejada de la plaza principal, se adentró en está encontrándose en el comedor de ese sitio a su rival y contrincante Haizaki Ryohei quien al cruzar miradas con este no evitaron las habladas.

-¿qué sorpresa ver al guerrero negro?, el perro fiel de ese idiota hechicero - mostraba una risa descarada ante el insulto-

-no te permito hablar así de él frente a mí-

-ya veremos, como sí mucho me fuera a importar-

-no estoy aquí para perder mí tiempo con enemistades, tengo información para ti, pero no será gratis de obtener-

-di el costo entonces, Nishikage-

Nishikage blandió su espada en ese lugar provocando a Haizaki para hacer lo mismo con la propia y comenzar una pelea con este.

La noche siguiente llegó en el reino, la Emperatriz esperaba por el hechicero como cada noche desde el momento que se conocieron, como este le había mencionado decir algo importante a ella, de igual forma la Emperatriz lo haría por lo cual pidió a sus guardias no seguirla. Esperaba por el hechicero como cada noche en uno de los jardines del palacio, al escuchar ruido cercas de uno de los muros fue a mirar encontrándose con alguien desconocido para ella…

-nos conocemos por fin, joven dama-

-¿quién es usted?, ¡identifíquese antes de que llame a mi escolta!-

-descuide me iré de inmediato, antes permítame decir algo a usted, esto lo hago por el bien del imperio al que sirvo no lo vea personal-

-¿qué imperio?-

-El imperio que esta al sur de este, Outei Tsukinomiya, en nombre del Emperador a quien sirvo lealmente la felicito por caer en la trampa que él hábilmente idealismo para engañarla y verla caer a usted su enemigo así como su imperio-

¿-que dice, explíquese?- retrocediendo un poco-

-el hechicero en quien confió, en el que creyó su héroe, a aquel que ha visto como un fiel amigo no es más que el Emperador Nosaka Yuuma, déjeme expresar lo divertido que ha estado al verla caer como una ingenua en su red-

Anna no creía lo que escuchaba estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar para pedir auxilio a sus hombres y que arrestaran al intruso pero al girar solo sintió caía en un profundo sueño, -"Nosaka"- fue lo último que menciono al intentar creer en él y que le salvara, creía en aquel hechicero antes de confiar ciegamente en aquel sujeto.


	4. Cap 4

**Lamento la demora y confieso casi dejaba este fanfic pero tras el último capítulo de Ares, he aquí la inspiración para otro capítulo, espero sea del agrado.**

 **Tema : El Hechicero y La emperatriz"**

 _Capitulo 4._

Nosaka despertaba hasta el día siguiente, se sentía mareado pero al ver la luz del sol iluminado la habitación de aquella posada decidió salir para buscar a la Emperatriz, seguro estaría molesta con él por hacerla esperar toda la noche pero esperaba no fuera en vano pues estaba dispuesta a confiarle a ella su mayor secreto pues por ella no sentía otra cosa que la admiración de algún ciudadano.

Salió de la habitación dispuesto a ir al palacio pero tan solo salió de aquella posada un par de soldados lo tomaron prisionero con la acusación de secuestro y sin dejarlo decir una sola palabra fue llevado como prisionero al palacio. Nosaka no entendía por qué pero sabía que resistirse al arresto seria prácticamente colocarse en la mira de culpabilidad así que dejo lo llevaron a un calabozo y ser interrogado pues él no había hecho nada y confiaba seria libre más tarde.

En algún lugar a las afueras del imperio, la Emperatriz Anna abría los ojos para encontrarse cautiva en una jaula con las manos atadas a la espalda por un momento solo miro a los dos tipos frete a ella sin armar escándalo pues parecía estar hablando algo importante.

-te dejaré al cuidado de esa bruja en lo que llevó esta carta, espero puedas lograr tu anhelada y estúpida venganza

-¿quién diría tú mismo entregarías a la persona importante de tu amo?-

-¡esa bruja no es importante para él!, por lo tanto puedes matarla si quieres a él no le importara lo que le ocurra, además no sería la primera en caer por poner los ojos donde no debe o acaso debo recordar a esa desafortunada chica Akane-

-¡cállate maldito!-, no te atrevas a decir siguiera su nombre-

-será mejor irme ahora, no la dejes ir-

La emperatriz Anna miró salir a ese sujeto más alto y después se dirigió al chico que estaba en ese lugar con ella y usando un poco su ingenio como Emperatriz se dirigió a este para intentar saber sobre quién es Nosaka realmente, aquel que la cautivó desde el primer encuentro.

-sí que le han de tener envidia a un gran hechicero como lo es Nosaka-san, -logrando la mirase el chico frente a ella- déjeme decir además que si me pasa algo toda la fuerza militar no solo del imperio Inakuni sino de los reinos vecinos irá tras de ustedes y les aplicaran la ley a ambos por secuestrarme-

-¿envidia?, por favor -riendo-realmente la mujer de ese idiota tiene carácter-

-¡yo no soy la mujer de nadie!-

-además princesa, deje informarle me tiene sin cuidado su amenaza, ya perdí mucho por un idiota, perder mi libertad no me importa si puedo ver a ese suplicar y arrepentirse por lo que ha hecho-

-¿qué es eso tan malo que según usted le han hecho para que me retenga?-

-déjeme preguntarle princesa, ¿sabe quién es Nosaka en realidad?-

-¡es un hechicero errante, un viajero que más!- aunque por el chico anterior sabía un poco más, talvez-

-eso le ha dicho, que ingenua es, déjeme desmentir y orientarla es quién es ese idiota-

Haizaki quien tenía ahora cautiva a la emperatriz Anna dejó caer frente a ella un recorte de un periódico donde estaba este luciendo no como un hechicero sino como un "príncipe".

-Nosaka Yuuma es el Emperador heredero de Outei Tsukinomiya un reino tan grande como este al sur de esta gran nación, hijo de un emperador un tanto dictador y de una hechicera famosa por su magia he ahí el por qué en aquel imperio es admirado como temido ese Nosaka-

-¿eso que tiene que ver con su "venganza" con Nosaka-san?-

-permítame instruirla, este reino a diferencia en el que la princesa ha crecido es un paraíso si se comparan.

Haizaki comenzó a contarle a la Emperatriz entonces el lugar donde éste creció así como aquel "hechicero".

El reino Outei Tsukinomiya existen desde sus generaciones un sin fin de reglas que sus reinos vecinos no comparten del todo y la que nos ha llevado a esto es su absurda regla que es -"los soldados del ejercicio real no pueden estar en una relación con un civil"- , quizás es estúpida como la consideran los demás reinos de este imperio y jamás me importo pues quería estar en este ejercicio en un puesto alto como capitán pero antes siquiera de lograrlo compartía mi vida con una civil, mejor dicho mi amiga de infancia con quien crecí a las afueras de ese imperio tan oscuro, ella mi amiga Akane deseaba ser una gran hechicera pero un buen día hace más de un año ese la hechizo solo para rendirme en mi decisión de llegar lejos como soldado, mientras buscaba en la biblioteca real al ser parte del círculo de hechiceros él personalmente le entregó un libro que manipulo para que ella leyera un hechizo que la pusiera en trance, al rogarle la sacara de este se negó porque no me quería como capitán en el ejército de este cuando tenía a todos a mi favor y para hacerme rabiar me desterró del ejército y mi puesto como el reino diciendo había traicionado la confianza del "Emperador" ,eso no me importo, lo que si es que por su maldita culpa siquiera he podido ver a quien tanto ame como protegí y no dudo esté muerta a estas alturas, ¡por ello me vengare pagando igual!-

-¡no creo él sea capaz de lo que dice!-

-que sabría una princesa nacida en una cuna de oro que ha tenido todo lo que ha querido a diferencia de este quizás solo ella ha conocido lo que es "amar" a diferencia de él-

-¡eso no le importa!-

-es verdad, por ello gracias a usted lograre mi objetivo y si lo mato que mejor nada me importa ya más que verlo sufrir-

La emperatriz Anna al ver a ese chico bajo un gran odio por Nosaka se sintió mal, ¿acaso realmente era así?, no conocía a ese hechicero, no mejor dicho al Emperador Nosaka quien seguramente se burló de ella todo el tiempo.

En el reino Inakuni Nosaka estaba dentro una celda siendo interrogado por la guardia real de este reino, ellos le culpaban del secuestro de la Emperatriz Anna porque solo el sabia donde estaría ella la noche anterior. Mientras Nosaka era interrogado, para Nishikage todo se había salido de control, al llegar a la posada no vio a este por lo que pregunto por él siendo notificado este había sido arrestado antes del mediodía y llevado al palacio, este no dudo y fue al palacio pidiendo ver al hechicero que había sido llevado prisionero pero sus súplicas fueron en vano hasta que decidió decir tenía una carta del verdadero raptor de la Emperatriz e intentando demostrar la inocencia de llamando hechicero.

En algún lugar debajo del palacio en las celdas Nishikage había sido llevado para llevarlo a él como aquella carta a Asuto quien además de ser el guardia de confianza de la Emperatriz Anna era capitán de esta guardia, al llegar Nishikage tras cruzar algunas celdas vacías visualizo a Nosaka sintiéndose un poco en calma a ver pese a ser inculpado no estaba siendo torturado o algo parecido.


	5. Capr 5

**Aqui un capitulo mas de esta shipp, fanfic espero sea del agrado.**

 **Tema : El Hechicero y La emperatriz"**

 _Capitulo 5._

Asuto y la demás guardia salieron dejando a Nishikage con Nosaka por un momento y al ver estaban solos este se fue contra los barrotes de la celda de Nosaka…

-no se preocupe majestad haré todo por sacarlo de aquí-

-¿por qué?, además no me llames así en este lugar- manteniendo la calma-

-¡usted no es un criminal como ellos le culpan esto es obra de Haizaki!-

-¿qué cosa?-mirando a este-

-le contaré, desde hace un par de semanas comencé a verlo merodeando por los alrededores no creí fuera nada pues este fue desterrado de Outei Tsukinomiya pero tras salir esta mañana a dar una caminata por el reino a mi regreso al pie de la puerta de la habitación de su majestad he encontrado una carta de este para usted, estoy seguro él capturó a esa mujer...espero esos guardias pronto le suelten y podamos irnos de este reino-

-por supuesto que no-

-¿qué dice?-

-no puedo irme de este lugar hasta ver que la Emperatriz está de regreso en su palacio, no puedo irme con este sentimiento aún no expresado a ella-

-pero qué dice deje su enemigo termite con su mayor enemigo-

-te equivocas Nishikage, la Emperatriz Anna no es mi enemiga, no ahora-

-¿qué dice?, acaso ella lo ha hechizado de alguna forma-

-tal vez, pues estoy enamorado de ella, quiero verla otra vez y confesarle todo-

-¿pero qué dice?-

Tras escuchar esa confesión tan inesperada, Nishikage se quedó mudo, no pudo decir más pues en ese momento entraba la guardia de ese reino en aquel calabozo…

-parece tiene un socio que le ayuda- hablaba uno de esos soldados-

-¿qué quiere decir?- se mostraba muy tranquilo Nosaka ante la acusación-

-esta carta pide le vea para arreglar viejas rencillas o es su socio y están arreglando se les dé una gran paga por recuperar a la Emperatriz, ¿realmente es su rival?-

-supongo debo ser honesto con la guardia también-

-Nosaka-san-

-en realidad soy un hechicero no lo niego pero de igual forma soy el actual Emperador de Outei Tsukinomiya, Nosaka Yuuma-

-como si fueras a creer eso-

-como emperador quizás no me crean pero doy mi palabra de hechicero que jamás dañaría a la Emperatriz o miembro de la realeza de algún reino, como hechiceros es un juramento de lealtad, pregúntenselo a su propio hechicero quien él mismo advirtió su Emperatriz ser cuidadosa de mí-

Tras oír esto aunque Kirina no quisiera ponerse de lado del sospechoso actual lo que decía no era mentira. Entre magos o hechiceros, no importaba el reino tenían un decreto entre ellos de jamás lastimar a cualquier miembro de la familia real fuera aliada o enemiga. Tras este darle un voto de confianza a Nosaka pidió le dejaran ir en busca de la Emperatriz Anna si deseaban podrían dejar alguien de su confianza le siguiera e iría solo el con quien quisieran de la confianza de ese reino dejando atrás a Nishikage.

Tras una larga conversación dentro del calabozo salieron del palacio solo Kirina y Nosaka en busca de la localización de la Emperatriz y por medio de un amuleto que Hiura le dio, no fue muy complicado llegar a una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de ese reino.

Nosaka llegó con Kirina que podría contrarrestar al otro hechicero si este usaba su magia en algo sospechoso. Tras llegar a esta cabaña este se enfrentó a Haizaki por un momento en una pelea verbal hasta que ambos blandieron sus espadas,

-¡Haizaki, te ordenó liberar a la emperatriz Anna!-

-¿que si me niego?-

-esto será solo entre ambos, ella no tiene que estar involucrada-

-te equivocas, estoy enterado tienes interés en esa princesa, así como tú me has arrebatado lo que yo quería lo haré igual ya nada me importa-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-¡no te hagas el idiota conmigo!, si tanto te interesa tendrás que vencerme o la princesa se muere-

Haizaki se las había arreglado para dejar cautiva a la Emperatriz en la cima de un risco un movimiento en falso o del tirar de unas cuerdas que estaban tras Haizaki y ella caería por un acantilado y si se movía alguno de los hechiceros presentes ella no viviría para ver el final. Ambos se enfrentaron, Nosaka logró golpear a Haizaki con gran habilidad y dominio de su espada y poder correr donde estaba Anna pero frente a ambos se apareció Nishikage….

-qué haces aquí, mueve-

-lo siento Nosaka-san, pero no puedo permitir esto, es lo mejor para usted-

Nishikage sin más cortó la cuerda que mantenía sujetada a la Emperatriz para dejarla caer, Nosaka no dudo ningún minuto y corrió tras la cautiva e inconsciente Emperatriz dejándose caer junto a ella a través de ese acantilado para salvarla, si tenía que morir para salvarle lo haría.

 **Espero les gustara, espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Cap 6

**Aquí la última actualización de este fanfic dedicado a la pareja de Anna y Nosaka . Espero les guste mucho y el fic en general les agradara siendo primera vez escribo de ellos.**

 **Tema : "El hechicero y La emperatriz"**

 _Capítulo 6_

Tras abrir los ojos Nosaka estaba en alguna habitación, no era la posada y miró estaba con algunos vendajes encima, tras esa fea caída eso era considera raspones pues esperaba morir ante la altura y recordad algunos golpes que se dio tras aproximarse a la Emperatriz y protegerla con su cuerpo para que no saliera lastimada, además noto estaba amarrado de los tobillos al pie de esa cama metálica, tras un rato entró una doncella que él conocía más que bien, esa chica que parecía una mariposa no por ser linda sino porque cuando la conoció revoloteaba de un lado al otro tras la Emperatriz, como quien iba a admirar a la bella flor que era la Emperatriz.

-que bien ha despertado-

-hace un poco que desperté-

-¡que bien!, ha sido un mes tan largo-

-¿mes?- sorprendido de esa noticia-

-si, no se mucho pero tras llegar a palacio con esas heridas el boticario creyó que si no despertaba en menos de 2 meses era de considerarlo muerto tras romperse algunos huesos y tener algunas cortadas-

-la Emperatriz, ¿cómo está esta ella?-

-está bien, gracias al amuleto del hechicero Hiura no recibió ningún daño así como su ayuda-

-que bien-

-aunque ella ha venido a verle seguido, nuestra Emperatriz Anna sin duda está agradecida con usted el hechicero, le iré a decir a despertado-

Tras esas palabras Ootani salió de aquella habitación, Nosaka se recostó pensando en todo lo ocurrido, lo mejor era no dañar más el corazón de la emperatriz que fue tan amable. Después de unas horas la emperatriz Anna entró en aquella habitación junto a dos personas más, el hechicero y alguien más.

-me alegra ver a despertado, el boticario ha venido a revisar su condición- hablaba el hechicero Hiura-

-claro-

El boticario revisó a Nosaka y tras un chequeo este salió junto a Kirina dejando brevemente a la Emperatriz Anna con el hechicero.

-me alegra este bien-

-eso no es importante-

-¡claro que lo es! creí usted….podría- siendo interrumpida-

-tranquila Emperatriz que gracias a un hechizo no puedo morir fácil, aunque lo veo más como una maldición-

-ya veo-

-pero agradezco la preocupación que ha tenido así como su atención por mí-

-como no estarlo, si es el Emperador de un imperio vecino-

-¿así que ya lo sabe?-

-como no saberlo, mi captor me ha contado eso y una historia sobre él Emperador de aquel reino, Outei Tsukinomiya -

-qué tipo de cuento le ha dicho-

-que el Emperador de aquel reino ha lastimado a alguien importante para él por enamorarse así como una ley un poco injusta-

-¿cree es injusta?- sonriendo un poco y mirarla-

-¡claro que lo es!, como una personas que debe ver por la paz de su reino hace tal cosa, quizás no compartimos ideas y no debería meterme, pero a mi… si me enamorase de alguien,...no me gustaría saber por querer estar a su lado debamos separarnos por nuestro bien egoísta-

-yo creo es algo bueno, pues protege a esa persona de tus rivales como el guerrero que deseas ser-

-¿a Nosaka le ha servido?, como emperador es parte de ese ejercicio, ¿le ha servido es regla?-

En ese momento reinó el silencio entre ambos, el boticario entró en la habitación y La emperatriz salió tras ser llamada. Tras curarse las heridas de Nosaka y no ser considerado más el secuestrador de la Emperatriz este se fue de la misma forma que apareció frente a esa doncella a quien ayudó solo dos meses atrás.

Desde ese momento el tiempo pasó pero para la emperatriz Anna fue el tiempo más difícil pues aunque deseaba olvidar al hechicero no podía. Mientras ella iba por el jardín tras ignorar las cartas de algunos reinos que buscaban cortejarla se encontró frente a ella a alguien muy familiar pero con una vestimenta diferente más de un príncipe.

-me alegró encontrarle, quiero presentarme ante la Emperatriz del imperio Inakuni. Soy el heredero del imperio Outei Tsukinomiya, el emperador Yuuma Nosaka-

-Nosaka san- sorprendida de verlo frente a ella-

-aquel hechicero ha muerto, se enamoró y por no cumplir una ley que él mismo provocó mucho daño decidió morir, lamento lo que él pudo provocar aquí también-

-¿por qué?-

-no lo entenderá pero gracias a usted he cambiado por ello me presento como debí hacerlo antes y a partir de ahora no le mentiré por ahora deseo ser un amigo para usted y después poder tener la oportunidad de cortejar como es debidamente a la Emperatriz más hermosa que he conocido-

-si, acepto ser su amiga y lo último...también-

En ese momento ambos siendo más honestos aceptaron dar el paso a conocerse pues en el fondo se amaban, durante el tiempo que no se habían visto Anna le dedico un juicio a Haizaki a quien estaría un tiempo dentro de un calabozo por el intento de asesinato y secuestro pero después de una semana recibió la visita de una doncella que como el había sido mandada a ese reino exilada quizás por voluntad dejando la magia de lado y poder ver a su amigo Haizaki. Por otro lado Nishikage Seiya tras la traición a Nosaka, secuestro, conspiración y atentado contra un "rey" y no enfrentar el castigo de muerte por traición como a Haizaki este fue desterrado del reino sin poder entrar en este u el Reino Inakuni.

Al final Anna y Nosaka pudieron conocerse en mejores términos como los emperadores que eran y que la enemistad entre los reinos dejo de existir quizás por algo que era tonto mencionar pero muy obvio a la vista al mirar a ese par tan juntos.


End file.
